Foolish
by BittersweetSummer
Summary: or Draco and Astoria's Story Through the Eyes of Pansy Parkinson


Pansy Parkinson is no fool.

They all treat her like one, talking in tones more fit for a five-year-old child. She hates them all, but prides herself on keeping that image.

After all, no one suspects a stupid girl.

Pansy Parkinson is a fool only when she wants to be.

* * *

_He _thinks of her the same way as the others. But she doesn't mind, considering that their relationship was one of convenience. She's always loved acting, anyways.

She's got him fooled.

So when she whispers, _"I love you, Draco Malfoy," _in the shadows of the courtyard that they claim as their own special place, she feels nothing.

When she doesn't receive an answer, she isn't disappointed.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson is no fool.

She hides behind her mask of a giggling, gossiping girl, reveling in the fact that _no one _will discover the real Pansy.

But it still hurts when she can feel the stares of the others, mocking her, degrading her.

"…_Stupid bint…Can't tell us the answer even if it dangled in front of her…"_

"…_For once, I actually feel sorry for Draco…"_

"…_Can't believe I'm friends with her…"_

That last barb stings, even if she doesn't want to admit it.

* * *

Draco Malfoy is in love with Astoria Greengrass.

For claiming to be such an insipid girl, Pansy Parkinson knows a lot more about love than her peers.

They think they're being so secretive, so smart about their relationship. But she knows better.

When Draco was commanded to _Crucio _the Greengrass girl in their Dark Arts class, _no one _noticed his slight hesitation. For a moment, they stared at each other, and Pansy can read a million words in their gaze.

She pretends to scream when he utters the curse. Despite it all being a sham, Pansy can sense his discomfort as Astoria gives a bloodcurdling wail, collapsing to the floor.

When their class is over and Carrow gives Draco top marks, Greengrass gives him a barely discernible smile, eyes flashing in mirth.

Pansy doesn't mind.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson is no fool.

But sometimes, when she's sitting alone in the common room, she wonders if there is anything worthwhile to reveal behind her mask.

Is there a _real _Pansy in there?

* * *

Astoria Greengrass sits with her sister during breakfast once a week, and Pansy enjoys seeing her squirm as she whispers things in Draco's ear, something that little Miss Greengrass will never be able to do (in public.)

Her words mean nothing, and he responds with muttered indifference, but Pansy doesn't care.

Draco and Astoria give each other furtive looks, and Pansy notices the girl's hands trembling. Her eyes are shining.

When their hands collide while reaching for the marmalade, they keep the contact for a second too long, and mutter apologies, Astoria trying to hide her red face under a curtain of hair.

And for some sick, twisted reason, Pansy enjoys watching their little forbidden romance play out.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson is no fool.

She does what is necessary to ensure a comfortable, safe future.

But a little fun now and again wouldn't hurt, right?

* * *

"_I can't do this anymore."_

"_Just give me another week, please-"_

"_I've given you enough time. You haven't done anything."_

"_You don't know how-"_

"_How hard it is? To what? Break up with someone that you don't even enjoy being with?"_

"_You don't understand."_

"_I understand enough, Draco. Don't talk to me again."_

And Astoria Greengrass leaves with determination in her eyes.

Draco Malfoy stands in the courtyard looking after her.

And from the shadows Pansy Parkinson smiles as she watches him fall apart.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson is no fool.

She's enjoying her little cat-and-mouse game with them.

It's a nice way to pass by the otherwise unexciting school year.

* * *

"_Pretty bracelet, Greengrass."_

Astoria looks up, surprise in her eyes, hand instinctively fingering the smooth glass beads. Draco's eyes narrow.

"_Why, thank you Pansy."_

"_You wear it a lot. It must mean something to you."_

Greengrass doesn't even bat an eye.

"_Oh, it's just a trinket. Nothing special."_

Draco's hand clenches, bunching the tablecloth.

Pansy smiles.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson is no fool.

Astoria Greengrass doesn't wear the bracelet anymore.

Pansy knows why.

* * *

"_Stop it."_

"_I thought I told you not to talk to me."_

"_I know what you're doing, Greengrass. I want you to stop."_

"_I have no idea what you're talking about."_

They are _so close_, and from her place in the shadows (she spends a lot of time there nowadays) Pansy can see the anger in his eyes.

"_I have to go now, Malfoy."_

She moves to the right, and his gaze turns desperate.

He captures her in his arms, and as she struggles, whispers something into her hair.

Draco tries to kiss her, but she manages to evade him and walks away.

Pansy hates to admit it, but she respects the girl now.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson is no fool.

…most of the time.

* * *

So when Theo Nott kisses her in the shadows of the courtyard, she kisses him back without thinking. She feels his smile against hers.

It's a violent kiss, far from respectable, and totally wrong.

She likes it.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson is no fool.

She breaks up with Draco Malfoy the next day.

The Nott fortune is sizable enough for her tastes.

* * *

"_You could have done it yourself, Draco."_

"_It's not a gentlemanly thing to do."_

"_Oh, stop making excuses."_

A short silence.

"_Truthfully, do you really care?"_

"_Truthfully?"_

"_Yes, Greengrass."_

"_No, I don't. Just as long as _this _is the ending, I don't care."_

He tries to kiss her again.

It works this time.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson is no fool.

Theo just laughs at her and claims that he knew all along.

She smiles back at him.

He's diabolical, he's bold, and he doesn't give a damn about what other people think.

She loves that.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson sheds her mask quickly.

After all, she's got her own love story now.

* * *

_**Something I churned out when I was feeling bored.**_

_**Truthfully, I've never really liked Pansy. But this was nice to write.**_

_**The marmalade bit is a tribute to a scene in UndeniablyMe's awesome story The Dark Mark Burns (which also includes Pansy.) **_

_**Reviews are wonderful. **_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
